The invention solves the problem of applying a highly viscous liquid adhesive, such as nitrocellulose solution, which is sensitive to heat, friction and impact, dries very rapidly and forms a tacky layer on its surface, even as it is being applied, due to the high evaporation rate of the solvent. These factors create great difficulty when attempting to apply the adhesive automatically by ordinary means utilizing brushes, pumps, drip trays, and air power paint guns.
The present method of application utilizes a brush held by an operator to spread the adhesive which is applied by hypodermic syringe to the base by another operator. The present method is costly requiring several operators doing different chores to insure the proper application of the adhesive.
By utilizing the invention in place of the conventional hypodermic syringe and brushing operation, application time is more rapid. Further, there is no loss of adhesive in application and the adhesive is applied exactly in the location required for the item.